Distracted Because of a Bra
by masruiiiik
Summary: The moment is ruined by Inuyasha's questions... again. What's a girl to do?


**Distracted Because of a Bra**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

A/N: My first fanfic! And it's a one-shot! Yay, I'm so excited!

WARNINGS: Some nudity and suggestive themes. THERE IS NO LEMON! So for those who's worried about that, fear not! And for those who's LOOKING for a lemon, well, sorry! I don't write lemons!

Kagome let out a soft sigh as Inuyasha pressed her against the tree, trapping her lithe body against his warm one. His fingers toyed softly with her raven strands of hair while his lips worshipped the column of her neck. Their soft purrs and sighs and moans of delight filled the night sky and blew away with the wind. Kagome sighed once more before pressing a soft kiss to her lover's own neck while intertwining her fingers into his silver locks.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha grunted out softly, pulling away from her, his golden eyes clouded over by lust and love, a combination that sent a shiver up Kagome's back. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, taking in his love's scent. She smelled of sakura blossoms, with a tinge of sweat, but the two scents were clouded over by her desire and arousal. Feeling hardened by her smell, Inuyasha groaned again before burying his nose into her hair, continuing his deep ministrations on her thighs and lower back with his fingers, being mindful of his long claws.

"Inu… yasha…" Kagome managed to mew back before throwing her head back and continued to sigh, his name leaving her lips every now and then in-between her gasps. She gasped out even louder when Inuyasha suddenly used his claws and sliced through her shirt and short, green skirt, letting the material slowly slide down her body. She felt a shiver go up her spine, both from her desire and from the chilly weather. She smiled when Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers, letting their tongues dance before pulling back to admire her with his eyes.

His eyes seemed to be a mixture of lust and confusion, his thick, black eye-brows furrowed ever-so-slightly. He suddenly pulled her flush against him, till he could feel every crevice of her soft, warm body. He dropped to the ground, taking Kagome down with him and pulling her into his lap as he continued to taste, lick, kiss, suck and nip at her neck. Kagome continued to moan as his lips continued down her body until it came upon her bra, and then, he stopped.

Kagome twisted around to look at him, and seeing his hesitation, she sighed in disappointment. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked, reaching up to softly stroke the two fuzzy appendages on the top of his head, half-hidden in his mass of silver locks.

Inuyasha continued looking at her chest, which was at the moment covered with only her bra, in confusion. He reached out hesitantly, taking one of the white bra straps between his fingers, the confusion in his eyes growing as he pulled back and let the bra snap back into place.

Kagome let out a yelp of pain as the bra snapped painfully against her shoulder, most probably leaving a red mark and bruise in its wake. Inuyasha's head quickly snapped up to look into Kagome's face, her teeth clenched slightly in pain as small tears welled up in her eyes. His golden eyes widened as he realized that his lover was in pain, and softly touched her cheeks before pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, hoping that the kiss will make up for whatever it was that he had did wrong, before lifting his head up slightly, his silver locks draping around them before murmuring, "Kagome? Uhh… sorry… did I hurt you?"

Kagome unclenched her teeth as she gently slid the strap down her shoulder to check if Inuyasha had left a mark on her skin when he snapped her bra. It was already becoming red, and Kagome couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

"Honestly Inuyasha! Don't you learn anything AT ALL?" She yelled angrily at him, completely breaking the tranquility of the night, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO SNAP MY BRA STRAP!" Her cheeks became flushed slightly as she continued to glare daggers at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes hardened as well, and he snapped back at Kagome with vigour, "WHAT THE HELL WENCH! I SAID I WAS SORRY! AND WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS A… b-raw?" Inuyasha's voice lowered at the last word. He rolled the foreign word around in his mouth, his confusion growing ten-fold.

Kagome sighed and bit her lower lip, suddenly realizing that Inuyasha didn't exactly know what a bra was, and that she had probably snapped at him when he hadn't really done anything wrong. Sighing again, Kagome rested her head on his chest, before whispering, "Sorry Inuyasha, but that _really_ hurt. Just… don't ever do that again."

"Keh…" Inuyasha said half-heartedly as he pressed another kiss on the top of Kagome's head, before asking again, "so, what's a b… b-raw?"

Kagome giggled slightly, reaching up to his face, letting her fingers glide over the soft but still sharp planes of his face. "It's really nothing important Inuyasha, just something girls and women wear in my time." She leaned up to kiss him again, but he pushed her down again, causing Kagome to frown slightly.

"Why do the women in your time wear it?"

Kagome sighed again. "They wear it because the bra holds up their chest and makes them look… rounder… it also makes sure that your chest doesn't… sag?" Her answer turned out more like a question. Inuyasha nodded slightly, as if he actually comprehended what she just said through his thick head.

"So, how about we continue where we left off?" Kagome smiled innocently at Inuyasha before leaning up and pressing her lips softly against his own, her fingers getting tangled in his silky locks. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pressing her against him. But, after a moment he pushed her off again. Kagome couldn't stop the groan of agitation from leaving her lips.

"So why don't the women in this era have'ta wear one?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes shining and looking like one of a curious child's.

"Because bras weren't invented yet." Kagome explained, looking very patient even though her insides were knotting up in turmoil, not knowing if she should just jump him right now or to be patient and answer all of his questions and _then_ make love to him without distractions.

"Oh…" Inuyasha continued to stare at her chest, or more specifically, her bra, before popping up another question, "is it comfy?" He asked, not looking at the very least flustered.

"Umm… yeah… it's pretty comfy…"

"Oh…" He repeated again, "Can I… can I see it?" He blushed this time, a light coating of pink dusting across his cheeks, visible even in the twilight.

Kagome bit her lower lip again to stop the victorious smirk from coming to her face. Playing with the idea, she decided to use his curiosity against him. Still smiling innocently, she pushed herself a bit closer against the hanyou, before whispering, "You're gonna have to take it off of me if you want to see it…" She giggled slightly at his expression.

Inuyasha swallowed slightly before nodding his head slowly, "Feh. Fine." He reached out to the bra, before stopping again, glancing warily at Kagome, before saying in an arrogant tone while another blush came across his already ruddy cheeks again, "I… feh, I don't know how'ta take the damn thing off…"

Kagome raised a brow before reaching behind to unclasp the bra, letting the material fall down her body softly, grinning in victory as Inuyasha's eyes stayed glued to her now half-naked figure. The smirk quickly disappeared when Inuyasha's molten eyes quickly left her figure once the bra hit the ground. He reached out with lightening-fast reflexes, not even paying any heed to his lover's figure anymore. He grabbed the silky material and held up to eye-level with him, with eyes were glazed in awe.

Kagome couldn't help but see the irony of the whole situation. Here was a hanyou who fought demons on a daily basis, not even batting an eye-lash when he slay them down, yet here he was, looking completely enthralled in the simple material and shape of the bra. _And not even sparing a GLANCE at me,_ Kagome thought bitterly as Inuyasha continued to turn the bra over and over again in his claws.

"So, if I had a chest, I would wear it like this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, while putting the bra up against his chest, smirking like the complete doofus he was. If the situation had been different, Kagome would've found his appearance right now completely amusing, but as it was, she did not find even the slightest bit funny about Inuyasha holding up her pink bra against himself, upside-down and inside-out no less.

"Yes… that's how you'd wear it…" Kagome grounded out, clenching and unclenching her fists in frustration.

"Can I… can I wear it?"

Kagome practically yelled to the Kamis above her and to curse their names for making her fall in love with such an idiot. Fine, ruin and kill her love and sex life, see if she cares. Who _cares_ if Inuyasha picked her _BRA_ over her? She as hell didn't. She really didn't. Nope, no siree. She _did not care._

"Fine. Go ahead. Try it on. I'm taking a nap…" She lay down, crossing her arms looking a lot like Shippo at the moment, while Inuyasha tried and failed to put the bra on.

After about an hour of plain struggling with the bra, a lot of foul language coming from his mouth, and Kagome falling asleep half-an-hour before that, Inuyasha finally admitted defeat to the silky pink material, throwing it to the ground before turning to Kagome.

"So wench, ready to pick it up from where we left off?"

Snores met his ears and Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the woman lying beside him, very much asleep with a frustrated look adorning her face. Inuyasha cursed some more before scooting himself closer towards her, taking in her warmth.

He sighed. They'll continue tomorrow. That is if Kagome doesn't have any other interesting articles of clothing to distract him… again…

** A/N: Leave a review, ne?**


End file.
